Current rigid polymer holsters that utilize retention mechanisms for preventing removal of the handgun typically secure the handgun at the trigger guard, Holsters that utilize trigger guard latch mechanisms generally cannot accommodate accessories mounted forwardly of the trigger guard of the handgun, such as laser sights. Moreover, a particular holster design for different handguns, or for the same handgun with accessories, will typically require entirely new component configurations for a particular model of holster. This is due to the requirement for proper operation of the release mechanism of a very close form fit between the handgun and the holster. Such requires different mold sets for each configuration greatly increasing manufacturing cost. Additionally when a holster has more than one retention feature, often mechanisms are either complicated, not reliable, and/or the actuation buttons are readily visible. It would be advantageous to have less visible release buttons on a holster, and the capability of capturing handguns with accessories forward of the trigger guard. Also, the capability for utilizing common components in holsters for different handguns would be beneficial in a cost perspective.